The Very First, First Date
by NineLaws
Summary: Kilguin Sumfest July 2016: Second Topic - First Date! [implied Kid/Law]: Penguin is the new child at the local nursery and it's lucky Killer is there to help him around. After the subject of first dates pops up in class, Penguin is enchanted by the idea of having a date for himself, but he's convinced no one will do so with him. That is until Killer asks him on one!


**Author Notes and Review Replies will be at the end of each chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. This is my contribution to the Kilguin Sumfest 2016! This weeks topic: First Date! If you want to find out more or join in with this, check out: Kilguin on tumblr and you should find the blog! Anyway, hope you like this!**

* * *

 _~The Very First, First Date~_

* * *

"That's the same colour as your hair".

"What?" Kid looked down to Killer and then followed to where his slender arm was gesturing, index finger stretched out to point. Turns out the youngster was referring to the bright crimson bobble on top of another child's head.

"Hm...my hair is shinier" Kid mumbled.

"And scruffier"

"Excuse me?!"

Killer, despite all his wit, hadn't the sense to at least dart forward after that comment and Kid caught him by the backpack and held him up to eye-level.

"If you want sweets after dinner tonight, you'll learn some manners!" he hissed. Raising an eyebrow in challenge and Killer, still suspended, just sighed.

"Sorry"

"Damn straight" Kid nodded, going to set the child down gently but he near dropped the blonde. Killer was remarkably unphased at the sensation of vertigo and instead looked to what had captured his caretakers attention. It was another man, probably about the same age as Kid if not older, tending to the child with the bobble hat. He'd rushed past and over to the boy, kneeling to hand him a small bag. The child just seemed to listen to him for a bit before bouncing up to wind his arms around his neck in a hug. The man, with his untidy but soft looking dark hair and curved golden earrings, grinned and returned the embrace.

Killer looked to his caretaker and sighed again at his dumbstruck expression. He was staring at the other man shamelessly. Killer squirmed out of his backpack, dropping to the ground neatly before jumping up to take his luggage.

"Bye Kid" he waved dismissively, heading into the nursery. One of the teachers there smiled at him as he wandered through, she was known as Bonney, a young quirky staff member.

"Oh right yeah, see you later Kil" Kid managed. Though he didn't leave just yet, which was a good thing considering Bonney had stopped Kil before he went in.

"Hey Kil, I was wondering whether you'd be kind enough to help our new student around today? Just show him where everything is and introduce him to some people. You're very mature and I think you'd be great at this"

"Where is he?" Killer simply asked. Bonney turned to the bobble hat child and waved him over gently. The man with him came too, now standing and remarkably tall (although shorter than Kid) before kneeling down once more.

"This is Penguin" he introduced him with a small smile. Killer took a few moments observing his rather smokey eyes and the dark circles beneath. Then he looked to Penguin.

The hat he wore completely veiled his eyes with an artificial shade from the cap. The hat itself actually read "Penguin" and Killer tilted his head to the side slightly. The other boy also wore a short sleeved white shirt and some greyish-white jeans tucked into quite stubby black boots, soft around the ankles. His backpack was trimmed with a white and black cow pattern, it was black at the hem.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Killer, this is Killer, call him Kil" Kid had made a sudden appearance as though on cue and was grinning at Penguin and the man, his hand on Killer's head, nestling into the thick blonde locks.

Killer sighed. As if Kid ever came back in to do anything like this. It was probably Penguin's dad's fault.

He stepped out of the grasp and over to Penguin. The other seemed to want to back away initially but convinced himself not to and nodded to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you" he mumbled.

"You too" Killer replied. He softened a little at the hushed politeness of the boy and hesitated for a moment before turning and waving his hand for Penguin to follow.

"I'll show you the cloakroom"

He continued walking, unbothered by Penguin briefly looking up at his dad who gave him a reassuring nod, the boy soon followed Killer afterward.

"Ah, it's good that he's made friends so soon" Law smiled to Bonney who nodded back before offering them both a quick 'goodbye' as she made her way into the nursery.

"I'm Kid, by the way. Eustads Kid" Kid tried as he and the new stranger made their way out. Kid purposefully leaving at the same time of course.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Trafalgar D. Water Law" the man nodded with a polite smile. Kid blinked, that was one hell of a name.

"So are you and your kid new here?"

"Oh, he's not my kid. He was the son of a client who I was good friends with, I look after him now"

Kid beamed, his face flushing.

"Wow, that's really something. Kil is...my nephew"

"I did think there was a difference in appearance" Law chuckled. "And yes, we just moved here. I travel around a lot because of my work, but we're settled here for a time so I thought it would be nice for Penguin to spend some time outside my workplace"

"Oh right, what do you do?"

"I'm a Doctor"

Kid immediately side stepped away a little and Law noticed with a quick glance.

"Something wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Err...no, course not"

"Is it because of my occupation?"

Eustass was the type to think completely moving away was a relatively subtle sign of distaste. Obviously Law didn't need to be all that intelligent to figure out something was up.

"Well...kinda...doesn't matter"

Law smirked. They stopped walking, they'd reached the end of the long nursery drive-way.

"A phobia? Or do you just not get along?"

A bit of both in all honesty, but Kid wasn't going to admit that.

"All kinda pretentious you know, have a go at you for squirming. Plus they don't much like helping folk from where I'm from, we're too cheap"

Law went quiet but didn't seem too offended.

"Hopefully I'm different"

"Well, we'll see about that" Kid muttered as he turned away to where his motorcycle was parked.

"Excuse me?" Law's eye twitched, his smile remained but now it was cold and challenging. "There's no need to be so fucking rude to someone you just met because of their job"

Kid stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell? Turning around he glowered at the Doctor. He might be pretty but he'd be damned if Kid thought he'd let him talk to him like that. What kind of high class doctor even spoke like that?!

"Wow, speaking of, you're pretty fucking rude yourself, nurse"

"Don't swear in front of a nursery"

Kid bristled at the meaningful hypocrisy. Adjusing his rust fur lined coat, he sauntered over. Usually his height would be enough to deter an opponent but Law didn't budge.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood you bastard"

"Good to be here, you imbecile"

* * *

"I like your bag" Penguin muttered. He was referring to Killer's white and blue striped rucksack on the hook next to where the new child put his own luggage.

"Thanks"

Penguin looked at him expectantly as did Killer. Penguin wanted to know what was next. Killer didn't know why Penguin still had his hat on.

"You put your hat in here too" the blonde explained. Penguin reeled back slightly.

"I...I don't want to" he clutched the flaps of his head-wear and Killer watched for a few moments before shrugging.

"Okay"

* * *

The day continued with next to no problems. Penguin was a little forgetful about the whereabouts of the toys Killer had previously explained and pointed to. Which meant he kept standing by the nursery door when Killer ran outside to join the other kids in throwing pinecones down the bank. The blonde noticed the hat and didn't even sigh after the third time. Just wandered in with the smaller one and after introducing him to the sand-pit. Although Killer was then a little enchanted by the others excitement and couldn't help but join in. For the rest of the day Killer stayed by his side, interested in the reactions of the new kid.

Penguin was joyous himself for having someone who spent so much time with him already. He had hesitated every time before going to the door to silently gain Killer's attention for fear of bothering him. So it was wonderful when Killer actually just started joining in.

This continued for the rest of the week, Penguin a bundle of enthusiasm every time Law walked up to the nursery entrance. The Doctor tried to immerse himself in the little one's thrill but was distracted by scarlet hair and a scowl. Law was so happy Penguin had made a friend, but why did it have to be the kid of that bastard?

Things hadn't improved between them since the first meeting though it had toned down to nothing but a wicked glare across the way. All that changed when one morning all the kids were buzzing about their teacher getting married. A lot of the kids could care less, but some of them were caught up in the fantasy of it all. The wedding, the hugs, the love. The basic concepts the younger could grasp.

Killer was bored at the idea, he knew he was too young anyway. But Penguin had stared in awe at the diamond studded ring upon the teacher's finger, her name was Arabella. The younger boy's mouth parted in astonishment and he kept asking Arabella about it. Mostly about how they met. The teacher was happy to oblige with a sweet chuckle.

"I met him one evening when my taxi was late and he offered to wait with me. He was very sweet and we kept talking, we met up to have drinks and dinners, dating things"

"I've never dated anyone before" Penguin pouted. Arabella laughed.

"You're a little young for that, look forward to it when you're older if you're still interested in doing so"

* * *

Penguin was then odd for the rest of that day. He stayed in the corner with the crafts, he was trying to make a paper chain of hearts but kept messing up the shape. Killer wandered over and sat next to him.

"Want some help?"

"I'm alright" Penguin nodded determinedly.

A few other kids sat in front of them.

"You know you're not allowed a hat in here" the one said, not unkindly, but firmly.

"The teacher says I can wear it"

"Why?" one of them asked.

Penguin went quite still before he settled on shrugging.

"I want to"

"That's not fair" one of them whined. He paused before reaching over the short table trying to grab it.

"Let me wear it for a bit, I want to"

"N-no! It's mine!" Penguin clutched the flaps to his cheeks desperately. He stood up and moved away from the table. It didn't take long for him to run out the room and it didn't take long for Killer to follow.

Outside, they hid under the curved metal shelter draped with a green-moss type blanket so it could be a den. No one else was there and Killer had crept in only when Penguin said he could. The young boy was still gripping his hat and the blonde sat opposite him silently. After several minutes, Penguin finally spoke up. Words thick with a sob.

"No one is ever going to date me" he sniffed.

Killer scrunched his face up. What?

"Well Miss Arabella says it's not until we're older"

"No one will date me when I'm older either though"

Killer blinked twice under his thick fringe and didn't answer. What was wrong with Penguin.

"Why?"

"Because I'm ugly"

Was he? Killer didn't think so. Sure he couldn't see his head or eyes but the rest of him was totally normal and not ugly at all. If anything his pale fingers and plush cheeks were cute. They reminded the blonde of a real penguin.

"You're not" Killer spoke honestly.

"Yes I am...it's my head"

"What do you mean?...can you show me?" Killer paused before asking and awaited the answer anxiously. Worried he might scare his friend off but Penguin just hiccuped and nodded.

"Don't tell anyone though"

"I won't" Killer promised.

* * *

Killer tapped Penguin's shoulder as he put his rucksack on beside him in the cloakroom. Penguin turned to him and blushed a little before offering a small smile. Killer just smiled back, awkwardly.

It was only a few minutes later, just as Penguin spotted Law in the main entrance, that Killer tugged his sleeve by the elbow.

He turned and watched the blonde tighten his lips. Penguins heart fell.

"I'll go on a date with you" he muttered. At first Penguin didn't hear him over the pulsing fear in his ears of what he could say.

"What?" Penguin questioned abruptly. Killer shuffled closer, clearly somewhat bothered.

"I said I'll go out on a date with you"

The blonde regretted his sentence halfway through saying it as Penguins surprised expression never changed. But to his delight, the hat-clad child raised his shoulders with a beam and clenched his hands in excited fists.

"Really?" He exclaimed.

Law didn't have to try hard to spot Penguin among the mass of children awaiting to leave the building. The bright red bobble was the perfect giveaway. He also noticed the thick blonde hair of another well known child and Law resisted the urge to roll his eyes. About to call for him. He felt someone shove into him. He knew who it was without looking.

He was about to scowl some kind of insult when Penguin finally dashed through the crowd and up to the tall man. The child grabbed the front of his jacket, grinning wildly, jumping up and down.

Killer wandered up to his own caretaker and couldn't help but blush as he waited for Peguin to tell the man his news. Kid seemed a little bit curious but urged Killer away.

"Killer's going to take me on a date!" Penguin squealed, Kid and Law froze.

"What do you mean Pen?" Law asked gently.

"Miss Arabella is getting married and I thought it was really cool and I was thinking about dates but I didn't think anyone would want to go on a date but Killer says-"

"Whoa, okay, slow down" Law chuckled nervously. Kid and Killer was still there, though the redhead was staring down at the blonde.

"Hey Kil, is this true?"

The blonde only squeezed himself into the side of the larger man and for the first time Kid had properly seen, the blonde was shy. He nodded against the cloth of his coat and Kid blinked. He looked back to Penguin and Law. The skinny bastard had got down to his knees and was now conversing with Penguin softly.

Kid didn't know what the little child had said but it made Laws shoulders raise and relax before he stood again. Then he turned to Kid. It was clear he was reluctant to speak. In the meantime Penguin had ran over to Killer, taking his wrists and jumping up and down again.

Killer couldn't help but join in and wondered what his caretaker had said. A yes? How did they even go about this?

"Don't you think...it would be a good idea...for one afternoon?" Law managed with a step toward Kid (albeit keeping his distance). The redhead just raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so keen?"

Law's eyes darkened but finally he sighed and softened his tone.

"Penguin doesn't often make friends like Killer, I think it would be nice if they spent this afternoon together"

Kid didn't know what convinced him to finally agree, maybe it was the wonderful defeat in Laws tone or the way Killer and Penguin kept swinging each other around with a wild laugh.

* * *

They'd decided on the park. After Kid agreed, he actually started getting more interested and interactive with the idea. He told Killer and Penguin they had a choice of where to go for their date. In the end both had said the park. It was a mild day, with clouds spattered with sunlight just under a milky blue sky. There was still one or two hours until the main primary schools let out so the park was quiet.

Law and Kid had made their way there separately. Partially out of practicality for their vehicles and partially because neither agreed to leaving their child with the other. Killer and Penguin were oblivious of the tension between the two as they met up again outside the playground gates.

"So what do you do on a date?" Killer asked. Even though he'd kind of arranged it.

"I don't know...have fun I suppose!"

Killer had no problem with that and they darted into the gated section of play equipment, only currently harbouring three kids of a similar age who were climbing the spider web. Killer liked the idea of it just being Penguin and him to play instead of joining the others and the other child seemingly felt the same as he went to the swings on the other side.

They were still too small for the one without the secured seat and both stared up at it with a pout.

"Up you go!" Kid announced as he lifted Killer up under the arms and slotted him in one of the swings.

"You want to go up?" the redhead asked Penguin and for a moment regretted doing so in case Law had been giving Kid a bad rep. But Penguin seemed nothing but gleeful. Kid briefly noted how skinny and light the kid felt as he was settled into the seat.

"Want me to push you?"

They both cheered in approval and Kid easily caught both swings at the back and started lifting them up slowly, high. The two were squealing and gripping the chains either side as the ground got further and further from their feet. Suddenly they were dropped and they swung forward.

Kid burst out in fevered laughter at the thrilled cries of the two and he continued to swing them back and forth before Killer said he was starting to feel kind of sick.

After being taken out, Penguin rushed over to the blonde to check he was feeling okay. Killer blushed a little at the attentiveness of the other and he had to resist the urge to act like it was much worse to receive more of the concern. But he wanted the afternoon to be nothing but fun for Penguin so he shook off the slight motion sickness and smiled.

"I'm fine, what do you want to do next?"

Penguin exhaled with relief before looking around.

"Hmm...could we go outside the park? I want to play in the trees!"

Killer looked to where Kid had leant himself against one of the gates, he had his phone out and was typing quickly into it. Kil knew his expression, he'd had another mechanic project idea and was jotting it down.

"Can we go into the trees? We'll stay in sight" he tried. Kid looked up and scrutinised him for a few moments before looking over to Law who was sitting on a bench reading.

"It's okay with me but Penguin needs to go check with Law"

Penguin rushed over to his caretaker and Killer watched Law look to them and then respond, Penguin raced back.

"What did your dad say?" Killer asked when Penguin didn't immediately give him an answer. Penguin tilted his head to the side.

"He's not my dad"

Killer's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, who is he then?"

"He's the doctor who was taking care of my mom in the hospital-"

"Why don't you let him explain later Kil, it's not a very fun subject for a first date after all" Law suddenly called over. A little nervous in the way he bit his lip.

* * *

Carefully creeping into the mass of bushes, the two found a small clearing, just big enough for them to crouch under a low branch tree. They giggled among each other before sitting down, Penguin messing with the dirt as he looked around him.

"So that man isn't your dad?" Killer tried to clarify.

"Nope, but he's just like one, I really love him"

"So it's the same as me and Kid" Killer spoke his thoughts aloud and it sparked Penguin's curiosity.

"The red haired man isn't your dad?"

"No...I was an orphanage baby after a street fire"

Penguin gasped, his hands cupping his mouth.

"That's horrible!"

"It's okay, Kid is really cool and I love him too"

Penguin still looked utterly heartbroken and the blonde desperately tried to regain the lightheartedness of the afternoon.

"A date is really fun" he commented. Penguin glowed and nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Should we be doing anything else?" Killer checked, wanting Penguin to have the best time. Penguin went quiet for a few moments before clenching his fingers into the dirt.

"Can I...see your face?" he asked suddenly. Killer paused. That was interesting.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can never see your eyes under your hair, I want to know what they look like...I can take my hat off again if you want" Penguin added after glancing around to see if anyone else was there. Killer wasn't bothered by the request and admittedly wanted to see Penguin without it again so just nodded.

Penguin nodded too, more certainly than he did earlier though his fingers trembled as he shifted the hat from his head. Killer watched, as they continued to be obscured by the surrounding nature, as a shaven haired head was revealed. The hair he could see close to the scalp was very pale, almost white. But what was most important was the long curved scar on the side of his head, over and around his ear.

Penguin had explained earlier. His birth had been difficult and there had been brain defects. He'd had surgery and it wasn't long ago he'd gone to get it restitched after a bad fall, leaving it even more cracked and thick along his skull. Penguin had obviously used simpler terms when telling Killer. Penguin had feared though and was filled with relief when Killer didn't look away or make a sound of disgust. The hair would never grow there though so he intended to get the rest of it thick enough to perhaps fall over the markings. Killer said he thought it looked kinda cool. That had caught the younger one of guard and he'd stared at the ground before grinning.

Now it was less of a shock and Killer could appreciate the other aspects of Penguin, like his eyes. His eyelashes were pale as well, and long. Which made it look like his eyes were laced with frost. His eyes were grey around the edges, a solid stony shade surrounding and shockingly bright blue that nestled around the pupil. There was probably a special word for eyes like his. Penguin was shamelessly staring with anticipation as Killer finally raised his hand and flipped back his fringe, keeping it tucked back on his head.

Penguin gave a little gasp and Killer blinked twice. What was so surprising?

Penguin couldn't quite place it but the general feeling was one of immediate adoration for Killer's eyes. A splintered malachite green, almost marbled in texture with shades and much brighter than Penguin had thought. They reminded him of the tips of the scarf his toy penguin at home had, summery nights that left the trees alight, the diamond on Miss Arabella's hand.

For a few blissful moments of innocence only captured by children, they stared at one another before Penguin smiled, and Killer smiled back. Then Penguin laughed, and Killer laughed with him.

"Pen! Kil! Where are you?!" a call was heard outside their hideout and Penguin realised Law was looking for them. Shoving his hat back on as Killer let his fringe flop over once more, they crawled out and Law sighed with a smile.

"Ah, there you are, there's no problem, just an ice cream truck just pulled up, do you want something to eat?"

Penguin jumped up with an excited "Yes!"

Killer said nothing but Law spoke to him.

"Something for you too, Kil"

* * *

The park had started to fill with more children and Law was glad he got in the queue fast before the onslaught of parents and their kids. Killer and Penguin now sat between Kid and Law on their bench munching through their ice creams. Penguin had had chocolate mint whilst Killer preferred Vanilla. Kid and Law didn't really bother each other, one on their phone and the other with their book. Once the two little ones had finished they jumped up and ran round to the outside of the park. Still in view and it was soon clear they were racing one another. Luckily others got out their way though their speed could hardly be considered destructive.

Killer was easily in the lead and wouldn't admit it but he slowed his pace just enough to let Penguin draw with him as they got to the front gate again, panting and grinning.

They went at it again, and again. Penguin getting into a rhythm and soon Killer didn't intentionally slow down at all. Not until he heard a small yelp and the thud of a body hitting the ground. Turning quickly he saw Penguin on his hands and knees, he wasn't crying, just catching he breath. But his hat had fallen off.

Law had seen what had happened and got up quickly to deal with it. As he got round to the corner they were at, Kid following in quick succession. They both stopped and Law actually inhaled sharply.

Penguin's head was buried in Killers chest as the young blonde wrapped his arms around the others head and kept him cocooned into him as much as he could. Penguin wasn't saying anything. His palms and knee stung but nothing compared to the fluttering in his heart as he realised what Killer was doing. He was content to remain there for a little before he felt someone place his hat back on loosely where they could and he moved away just enough to slide it on properly.

Law stood back and couldn't help the genuine smile that spread over his face. He was oblivious to Kid staring at him with that same enchanted awe as the first day they had met. Though he quickly looked away with a quiet grunt.

Penguin was staring up at Killer with a similar expression and after a few moments of them both kneeling there, he thrust himself forward and swung his arms around the blonde, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Killer tightened his arms around the other.

* * *

Killer and Penguin had been told they had ten minutes left before home-time. At this point there was a silent agreement between Kid and Law that they didn't want to end the date for the two but both had work to tend to and it was getting late. Killer had quickly ran back up to Kid after being told about their time limit.

"What should I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"At the end of a date?"

Kid pursed his lips, looking upward.

"Err…flowers?"

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, that's a pretty...date thing" Kid shrugged, then smiled, ruffling the blondes hair.

* * *

Penguin, though he was the one so keen on the date, was still surprised at receiving a small bunch of hand-picked daisies Killer had managed to uproot whilst they sat on the field.

"What are these for?"

"You give them to your date at the end of a date" Killer said, really too confidently. Penguin's face flushed and he beamed, taking them and giving them a quick sniff.

"Thank you so much! Oh...I...don't have anything to give you" he muttered.

"Well...what about another hug? I'd be happy with that"

Penguin grinned. With the daisies still gripped in his hand, he jumped toward Killer and buried his nose into his thick flaxen hair and squeezed behind his neck. Killer smiled at the cushy material of his hat against his face.

Kid and Law stood by the gate and the tension between them seemed to melt a little.

"Thanks for today" Kid spoke up and Law paused before nodding.

"Thanks to you too"

Killer helped Penguin up off the grass and held his hand as they headed toward their caretakers.

"This definitely won't be our last date!" he told the younger boy.

* * *

 **A/N: *Low Screaming*, this is so tight in the schedule for fitting into this weeks topic, it took me much longer to write than I anticipated. I hope it's okay! I think I made them act way older than their age but I've forgotten how old I've made them. I thought a super cute "first date" as kids would be fun, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-LAW09**


End file.
